The Difference Between Angelic And Demonic
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: What would happen if we mixed Angelic and Demonic Powers into the Divergent Realm? Well, I'm here to experiment just that! Rated T.
1. Prologue

My name is Beatrice Prior. I come from a family of angels, except well, my brother is a Devil but still at least he has been defined. Many qualities struggle within me, both Maniacal and Pure. From what I know, there aren't many people like me out there. You look an angel accept you have very faint horns they can not be seen but only felt, The halo will be a shade darker then the normal ones, but not enough to be noticed.

I want to change, I so badly want to change, but... My parents, they are the only things that are holding me back, My brother doesn't because from a very early age I learned that even though we are family he will not hesitate to betray me. It's just as an Angel, I feel very confined. I could choose not to be either, No wings, no horns or halos, no demonic or angelic powers, Just human.

My mother says it would be best to be either Angelic or Demonic, that if anyone had a choice they would not like to be Human, I on the other hand think differently about that.

Let me explain some things to you just in case you're a little confused. Everyone is born either Angelic or Demonic, at the age of sixteen there is a choosing ceremony for those who wish to change, though, Rarely any Angels change into demons. There is an amplitude test to see which you would fit into best, being either Angelic or Demonic, There's a third deadly category that maybe 4% of people are born into called Divergent.

If you are found, you're already dead. Whether you're angelic or demonic determines which of the five factions we have that you can join.

For angels there is the Amity, Abnegation, and Candor.

For Demons there is Dauntless and Erudite.

There are less factions for the Demonic because simply, there are less Demons. I've heard it hurts to change into a demon, but it's impossibly very painful for a demon to change into an angel. I would not know yet, because those who do transfer do not like to speak of it.

It has been one year since my brother, Caleb, has transferred my parents didn't know he was just putting up an act for 16 years of his life. But my mother has noticed I am not fit for this life. She accepts that, and she is very forgiving, unlike my father. Disappointment fills his eyes every time I have a demonic Urge. He says that it is selfish to want to do evil acts.

I have already been through the Amplitude test. Tomorrow I will choose to change, no one can or will stop me.

I am Demonic, I am Angelic, I am Divergent.

* * *

**Soo... *Cough* *Cough* This is awkward. Considering I have a ton of stories that I need to update yet everyday I try and update a story I write one line and then I'm like, Bored. On to the thing on to the next thing.**

**How I got inspiration to write this:**

**Well, I was watching this YewToob Video I don't even remember what it was about exactly, but It mentioned a Half Demonic and Half Angelic person. **

**So it just like clicked what if I had inserted the Idea of Angels and Demons into the Divergent Realm?**

**This is like the Prologue nothing really happens here it just explains what this is.**

**I'm really Excited for this fanfic, this isn't even the one I'm working on in secret though I probably shouldn't post this, I am! Because. **

**I'm dauntless bitches!**

**~Kiki **


	2. Choosing Ceremony

Today is the day of the choosing ceremony, The day I choose to betray my parents, The day I choose to be free, The day that determines my fate, The day that determines my Destiny.

I fly up to the circle of a bunch of 16 year old's. I'm nervous, but not as nervous as I would be if I didn't know what to pick. We line up in reverse alphabetical order, which means I'll be going sooner then I thought. I stand next to a demon, Particularly a Dauntless demon. He has tan skin and chocolate eyes that shine with giddiness.

"Beatrice Prior" The voice booms.

I glide forward with a boost of confidence knowing once I choose I can reveal who I really am. Before I can choose my faction I either have to choose the stone that glows white and pure, or the stone that glows dark and sinful. I initially grab the dark one, Surprising quiet a few more people then I thought.

I strut my way towards the two factions or Sectors, any demon can choose from, during this stage I am not allowed to fly, because the dark energy contained in the stone has to change me physically, Turning my bright and beautiful angelic wings into black ruffled ones, Making my halo stiff and solid no longer being able to float above my head, the color once bright white, now turned a dull grey. The invisible horns become a dark red, sticking out an inch or so above my hair.

My floppy angelic clothes turn into Tight demonic ones, I still retain my small stature and little curves, I let out a Maniacal laugh as I cut the palm of my hand and release the pure blood onto the coals. All the angels eyes will not be taken off of me as I am the first Angel to transfer from the Angelic side. I take my stand along with all the other Dauntless demons.

Most angels who go through the transformation end up looking like I have.

* * *

Once the last angel chooses Angelic and Amity I follow the dauntless out of the building, and on to the nearby Train, just because we have wings doesn't mean there isn't other ways of Traveling, The Dauntless find this way more Brave, more daring.

We all run in groups. I love the fire that burns in my lungs, my legs ache, these are feelings I longed for while I was angelic. You can always tell who was a natural born demon, or one transformed, because well.. We'll always have that angelic glint in our eyes.

A grin spread through my face as I get on the train only needing help to get in because of my small stature.

"Thanks" I say to the bronze girl

"No problem. I'm Christina, and you are?"

'Beatrice doesn't sound quiet right. Here, I can remake myself.

"Tris."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

There's a Erudite boy with red hair struggling to catch the train. He starts wheezing and starts falling behind. He has just failed initiation. He will be human very soon.

* * *

After about 5 minutes on the train the dauntless start to jump off. At this part of initiation we are not allowed to use our wings. I managed to make it on the roof of the building with only scraping my elbow.

"Initiatives!" A male voice roars.

"Who's first?" he asks gesturing to the edge of the building.

"Is there something at the bottom?" someone asks

"Jump and find out." He smirks.

Nobody moves an Inch, I decide that there must be something at the bottom, either a net or water. I strut my way to the end and before I jump I hear a voice. Peter.

"The Stiff? Jumping First I doubt it!"

I turn around smirk and fall back. I feel a giddy feeling as I glide down. This feeling I never got very often, in abnegation, we were never allowed to do as we pleased, I wasn't fit for any of the other angelic factions.

It doesn't take long for me to hit the net. I grab the hand that closest to me. I get pulled off the net, I am met with Dark blue eyes, they could be mistaken as black if you took only a short glance.

"Name?" He asks

"Tris."

"Tris." He repeats.

"First jumper Tris!" he shouts to the crowd

They roar back. I already like it here.

* * *

**Need. To. Work. On. Other. Fanfics. But. Too. Lazy. To. Do. It. Ughdsg. Why do I make promises I can't keep? Yikes. **

**I got my first review on this story. Apparently not many people have looked at it. :c**

**I believe it was Ariella Hart who reviewed. I'm not sure if the hart part is right but whatevah**

**She follows a lot of my stories. She's a loyal follower and for that I am thankful.**

**Shout out to you girl!**

**Until next chapter.**

**~Kiki**


End file.
